14 De Febrero
by Amaimono26
Summary: San Valentín ha llegado a Fairy tail!


****Esta es una historia que se me ocurrió en clase de lengua y al no decidirme que personajes usar los puse a todos****

****Levy X Gajeel/ Natsu X Lisanna/ Gray X Lucy/ Mirajane X Fried/ Erza X Jeral/ Wendy X Romeo/ Happy X Charle/ Lyon X Juvia/ Bisca X alzack****

****Espero que guste :)****

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p>Era un día normal en Magnolia y Lucy salió de su casa, contenta como siempre, y se encaminó al gremio. En cuanto entró vio una gran pelea, que como es normal se repetía todos los días. También vio a cana que ya estaba borracha a esas horas. Fue a hablar con Mirajane y le pidió algo de comer, pero en ese momento el maestro iba a anunciar algo importante.<p>

''Escuchadme todos''. En ese momento todos dejaron sus riñas y prestaron atención al maestro.

''Mañana en Fairy Tail haremos una fiesta. Se celebrará San Valentín''. Al nombrar estas últimas palabras aparecieron coloradas las mejillas de Juvia pensando en que le regalaría a Gray mientras el resto de los magos solo pensó en la fiesta, la comida y el alcohol algo que hizo que cana volviera a la normalidad. Durante todo el día se estuvo comentado la noticia que también estuvo presente en el equipo más fuerte.

''La verdad es que a mi no me interesa el amor'', dijo Erza metiéndose un trozo de tarta a la boca.

''Juvia espera que su regalo le guste a Gray-sama''

''Creo que puede ser un buen momento'', dijo Natsu pensativo.

''¿Para qué?'', preguntó Lucy.

''No es nada. Happy vamonos, tenemos algo importante que hacer''

''¡Aye!'', respondió.

El resto del día Lucy estuvo ayudando a Mirajane con los preparativos pero no tardó en irse a casa.

Al día siguiente Lucy estaba muy emocionada. Mientras caminaba al gremio le contaba a Plue que quizás un chico guapo del gremio que no conocía se le declaraba. Nada más entrar se quedó con la boca abierta al ver todos los adornos estaban colocados y lo precioso que estaba el lugar. Sabía que había ayudado la noche anterior pero estaba muchísimo mejor de como lo dejó al irse a casa. Se le acercó Loki que había traspasado el portal el solo, otra vez.

''Lucy, la belleza de las estrellas no puede comparase con la tuya. Estas preciosa hoy'', después de eso le guiñó un ojo.

''Loki, no voy a salir contigo. Puede que esas cosas que me dices te sirvan con todas las chicas pero conmigo no'', le replicó

''Algún día me querrás Lucy, lo se''

''Lo que tu digas''.

Lucy vio como Bisca y Alzack entraban con su hija.

''Hola chicos. ¿Tenéis algo preparado para esta noche?'', les preguntó

''La verdad es que si. Queríamos pediros si podéis cuidar de Asuka hoy ya que nos vamos a cenar fuera'', contestó Bisca.

''Claro, preguntadle al maestro''

''Gracias'', dijo Alzack

El maestro acepto la petición sin ningún problema y rápidamente cogió a la niña en brazos y se la entregó a Mirajane. Comenzó a llegar más gente al gremio y muchos ya se estaban dando regalos. Juvia estaba dispuesta a declararle su amor a Gray definitivamente y se encontraba muy nerviosa. Se acercó a el y le dijo:  
>''Gray-sama toma esto. Quiero que lo aceptes porque lo he hecho con mucho cariño y amor solo para ti''. Gray retiró cuidadosamente el papel del paquete y en el había una caja que tenía unos corazones de chocolate.<p>

''Lo he hecho para que sepas que desde el primer momento en que te vi me enamoré perdidamente y quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida'', cuando dijo esto le comenzó a arder la cabeza ya que pensaba en formar una familia con Gray y tener muchos hijos.

''Vaya, muchas gracias Juvia. Tenía mucha hambre'', contestó el.

''¿Entonces me quieres?'', preguntó ella.

''No, pero me encanta el chocolate''.

''No importa si tu no me quieres, con tal de que seas feliz comiéndote mi chocolate yo también lo seré'', dijo

* * *

><p>''¿Quieres tarta, Erza?'', preguntó Mirajane.<p>

''Si, claro, me encantaría. Que sea un trozo grande'', contestó.

''Menudo ambiente ¿Eh?''.

''Si'', contestó Erza con la boca llena.

''¿Crees que alguien se te declarará hoy?''

''No lo se y no me importa la verdad. Nunca he estado interesada en el amor y nunca lo estaré''

''No seas asi Erza. El amor es de las cosas más bonitas que hay en la vida. Enamorarse es genial''

''¿Y que hay de ti Mira?''

''Yo estoy bien'', contestó queriendo terminar la conversación y evitar asi que Erza se enterase de su amor por Fried.

* * *

><p>''Levy-chan acepta nuestros regalos por favor. Te lo suplicamos'', dijeron Jet y Droy<p>

''Chicos, ya os he dicho que no puede haber amor entre miembros de un mismo equipo porque si no afectaría a nuestro trabajo'', les contestó ella.

''No necesitamos que nos quieras, solo abre nuestros regalos''.

''He dicho que no. No insistais''.

''Pero Levy por favor...''

''Dejadla en paz. Ha dicho que no''. En ese momento apareció Gazille para ayudar a su amiga.

''Gazille...'', dijo Levy sonrojada

''Bu...bueno... ya nos vamos''.Los dos se alejaron corriendo temiendo que les pudiera hacer daño.

''Gra...Gracias''

''Esto es para ti''. Le entregó un paquete bien envuelto y con un lazo rosa. Ella lo desenvolvió.

''E...Es el libro que quería. ¿Como lo sabías?'', dijo emocionada

''Te escuché hablar de ello con Lucy ayer. Dijiste que no podías comprártelo porque necesitabas ahorrar un poco de dinero''

''Muchísimas gracias Gazille. No se como agradecertelo''.

''No necesitas agradecermelo. Como todos estaban comprando cosas para regalar hoy decidí comprartelo''.

''Entonces, ¿yo te gusto?'', preguntó Levy.

''N...no es que me gustes simplemente eres la menos rara del gremio'', le respondió.

''¿Quieres dar un paseo?'', propuso ella.

''Vale, pero me gustaría ir a tu apartamento'', dijo con una sonrisa malvada en sus labios.

* * *

><p>''Erza llevas un buen rato ahí sentada, ¿No vas a hacer nada?'', le preguntó Mirajane.<p>

''Creo que voy a salir fuera''

''¿Porqué? Aquí dentro se está genial y además se está haciendo de noche''.

''Lo sé, pero estoy algo aturdida. No me pasará nada, en serio'', contestó Erza.

Dicho esto se fue del gremio y Mirajane solo podía verla marchar sin poder hacer nada. Pensaba que a lo mejor tenía algún problema pero al ser Erza prefería dejarla sola. Siguió atendiendo la barra y se acercó Wendy a por un poco de zumo. Le preguntó si se lo estaba pasando bien y ella le contesto que por supuesto, entonces se acercó Romeo, el hijo de Macao.

''Hola Wendy, ¿Que tal?''

''Muy bien aquí tomándome un vaso de zumo, ¿Quieres?'', le ofreció.

''No, ahora no. Pensaba si querrías bailar un rato conmigo'', dijo el mirandmo al suelo con la cara roja.

Wendy estaba un poco aturdida por lo que le acababan de pedir pero Mirajane la animó y aceptó la propuesta. Estaban los dos enfrente del escenario cogidos de las manos y riendose.

''Wendy, se que no viene a cuento ahora pero, ¿T...te gustaría...ser m...m...mi...''

''¿Tu novia?'', dijo ella por el.

''Si, eso''

''Claro, porque no'', contestó. Y se abrazaron haciendo que todas las miradas se centraran en ellos y se pusieron colorados.

''Si sigues así llegarás a ser un verdadero hombre'', le dijo elfman.

* * *

><p>Natsu no podía esperar más. Había caído la noche y era el momento perfecto. Se dirigió a Lisanna que estaba hablando con su hermana, la cogió repentinamente de la mano y la llevó fuera del<p>

gremio.

''¡Natsu!'', gritaba ella. ''¿Adonde me llevas?''

''A un lugar muy especial'', le contestó

Llegaron a el sitio donde solían estar de pequeños, donde cuidaron a Happy y donde se enamoraron. Entraron al ''refugio'' que estaba lleno de fotos de los dos y de muchos dibujos de gatos que se parecán a Happy (Solo un poco).

''¿Qué es esto, Natsu?'', preguntó ella.

'' Es mi regalo de San Valentín'', contestó un poco avergonzado. ''Toma''. Le entregó un peluche azul con forma de gato.

''Se parece a Happy'', exclamó.

''Somos sus padres, ¿Verdad?''

''Si''

''Y aún falta lo mejor. Mírale la mochila''. Ella hizo lo que el dijo. En la mochila ponía ''Marry me''. Ella se asombró al leerlo.

''Natsu...''

''Se que es un poco precipitado, pero te lo prometí cuando éramos pequeños y ningún día he dejado de pensar en tí aún cuando pensaba que estabas muerta. Siempre has tenido un rincón especial en mi corazón y no quiero que nuestro hijo solo sea Happy, quiero tener más y que sean contigo. Quiero que los dos formemos una familia juntos. Te quiero Lisanna y siempre lo haré''.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de la chica sin poder creer que su amigo de la infancia, el chico al que había querido estaba allí confesandole su amor.

''Yo también te quiero Natsu y quiero casame contigo. Quiero tener hijos y vivir para siempre a tu lado. ¡TE QUIERO!''.

Lisanna se abalanzó a Natsu sin dejar de llorar y lo abrazó muy fuerte. Acabaron durmiendo allí toda la noche abrazados.

Mientras tanto Happy no quería perder esta oportunidad. Iba a regalarle un pescado a Charle.

''Hola Charle, te he traído algo''

''¿En serio?¿Qué es?''

''Toma''

''Es un pez'', replicó.

''Quiero que nos lo comamos juntos''

''A mi no me gusta el pescado'', le contestó.

''Por favor charle, lo he traído solo para tí...'', suplicó el pequeño gato

''Vaalee... pero solo porque es hoy''

Los dos se fueron fueron a comer el pez y Lily se comenzó a sentir muy solo. Se había ido Gazille y también los otros gatos.

* * *

><p>''Ey, Lucy. ¿Donde estabas? Llevo un rato buscándote, quería hablar contigo.<p>

''Dime''

''Cierra los ojos''

''¿Por qué? No me voy a meter nada en la boca'', le dijo ella.

''Tu solo confía en mi''.

Ella le obedeció pero se sentía un poco insegura y no sabía que le iba a hacer. Entonces Gray sacó de su bolsillo una cadena plateada y se la puso en el cuello.

''Ya puedes abrir los ojos''.

Notó que algo se había posado en su cuello y fue lo primero que vio. Era un colgante de plata con un corazón y un brillo en un lateral. Enseguida se abrazó a Gray dándole las gracias y este le correspondió.

''Me gustas Lucy''

''¡Gray-sama nooooooooo! Yo soy a la que amas de verdad, no a ella''.

Juvia estaba muy disgustada y comenzó a llorar haciendo que se tuviera que desalojar el gremio durante 10 minutos para achicar el agua. Aprovechando este percance Lucy y Gray fueron a hablar un poco en privado.

''Era de esperar'', dijo Lucy.

''¿El qué?''

''Tu declaración''.

''¿Y eso?''

''¿Te acuerdas de la misión contra Oración seis?''

''Si''.

''Pues cuando estuve luchando contra Angel apareció con tu forma y tus pensamientos y dijo que estabas interesado en mi''.

''Vaya, asi que ya lo sabías...''

''Da igual, me encanta el colgante''

''¿En serio?''

''Si''

''Me alegro. No has dicho que no asi que ¿puedo pensar que soy tu primer novio no?''

''Si. No esperaba que el primero fueras tu pero si''

''¿Y te puedo besar?''

''Nunca he besado a nadie, no se como hacerlo...''

''Dejate llevar''

Lucy no podía creerlo. Iba a dar su primer beso. Notaba como su cara se acercaba más a la suya y poco a poco empezó a notar su respiración. Gray le pasó el brazo por la cintura y tocó sus labios suave y ligeramente. Fue un beso corto pero lo suficiente para Lucy. Lo único que podía hacer después era sonreir.

''A mi también me gustas'', le dijo ella.

''Hacía tiempo que quería oir eso''

Juvia seguía llorando pero esta vez fuera del gremio y se acercó una sombra.

''He oído que tenéis fiesta y he venido a verte Juvia''.

''¡Lyon! ¿Qué haces aquí?''

''He venido a verte''

''¿A mí?''

''Si, pero no esperaba verte llorando''.

''Es solo que Gray quiere a otra mujer''

Lyon la abrazó y ella se sonrojó

''Gray no sabe ver lo que tiene delante. Quizás debas olvidarte de el para no sufrir más''

''Pero yo le sigo queriendo''

''Si de verdad desearas la felicidad de Gray, entonces dejarías que saliera con la chica que le guste''

''Tienes razón...pero aun así no lograría quitármelo de la cabeza''

''El agua y el hielo se llevan bien, ¿Verdad?''

''Si''

''Quizás haya otro mago del hielo mejor que el delante de ti y no te des cuenta''

''Es probable''

''Demos un paseo y charlemos un rato, ¿Te parece?

''Me encantaría''

Lyon la tomó de la mano y estuvo con ella toda la noche paseando por el parque de Magnolia.

* * *

><p>Después del incidente con el agua Mirajane volvió a la barra para organizarse pero encontró un ramo enorme con rosas rojas y una tarjeta en la que ponía su nombre. Debían haber al menos dos docenas. No imaginaba quien podía haberselas regalado. Quería que fueran de Fried pero tenía muchos admiradores en el gremio asi que podía ser cualquiera, pero lo que no llegó a imaginar fue que el chico al que amaba se abrazaría a ella por detrás en ese momento.<p>

''¡Fried!''

''¿Te gustan, Mirajane?

''Si, mucho. ¿Me las has regalado tu?''

''Si, pero si te regalara la rosa más bonita del mundo ni siquiera sería la mitad de bonita que tu''

El le besó la mano y ella se sonrojó. Todavía no había aceptado que el regalo fuera de su amado.

''¿Tu me amas, Fried?''

''Con todo mi corazón y con toda mi alma''

''Entonces te entregaré mi amor, para siempre''

''Lástima que tengas que trabajar, me hubiera gustado quedarme un poco más''

''Quizás pueda hacer un descanso''

''Está bien''

* * *

><p>Erza llevaba unas cuantas horas afuera sentada debajo de un árbol pensando en la única persona a la que había amado, Jeral. Ella intentaba ser fuerte y olvidarle para no sufrir, por eso evitaba todo lo relacionado con el amor pero aun así tenía sus momentos débiles. Solo podía recordar como la besó en la isla y luego la dejó tirada contándole una mentira. Deseaba poder volverle a ver y decirle todo lo que sentía pero sabia que era imposible ahora que había formado el Crime Sorciere. Sin embargo se apreció ante ella medio oculto por una capa.<p>

''¿Jeral?''

''Teníamos que parar en Magnolia y he decidido venir a verte''

''No podrás estar mucho tiempo ¿Verdad?''

''Exacto, pero quería verte''

Estuvieron un buen rato los dos en silencio disfrutando de la compañía del otro pero Erza logró romper el silencio.

''¿Porqué me mentiste, Jeral?''

''¿mm..?''

''No tienes novia''

''¿Te has dado cuenta eh?''

''Si...''

''No puedo estar con alguien a la que he hecho tanto daño. ¿Quién sabe lo que podría volver a hacer? Podría ponerte en peligro''

''Yo no tengo miedo al peligro y me da igual lo que tenga que sufrir siempre que este con la persona a la que amo. Deberías ser sincero con tus sentimientos''

''Yo no lo creo asi. Te amo Erza pero no quiero volverte a hacer daño''

''Me haces más daño cuando te alejas de mi''

''¿Lo dices en serio?''

''Si''

''Pero aún sí yo tengo mi gremio y me buscan. No puedo estar en un mismo sitio mucho tiempo. No podríamos vernos''

''Yo solo quiero que me digas que me amas. Con ese sentimiento esperaré hasta volver a verte''

''Erza...''

El rodeó su cuello con el brazo y ella metió las manos en su pelo jugando con el. No podía parar y dejar a Erza lastimada, tenía que besarla como no lo hizo antes. Atrapó sus labios en un beso cálido, jugoso y lleno de amor. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de placer. Ninguno de los dos quería parar pero necesitaban aire. Se miraron y sonrieron. Luego el le dio un pequeño beso.

''Me tengo que ir. Espero verte pronto, Erza''

''Y yo a ti...''

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Lucy escribió una carta a su madre:<p>

Querida mamá:

Ayer hicimos la fiesta de San Valentín en Fairy Tail. Me gustó mucho y lo mejor fue que di mi primer beso. Nunca imaginé que fuera con Gray pero me gustó y además me regaló un colgante precioso. Esa noche también surgieron más parejas. Natsu y Lisanna se van a casar, Levy se acostó con Gajeel, Fried le regló unas flores a Mira, Lyon vino a consolar a Juvia, Wendy se lo pasó muy bien con Romeo y Erza tuvo un encuentro romántico con jeral. Esta mañana Bisca y Alzack entraron al gremio y no podían creer que se formaran tantas parejas en una noche. En fin, que estoy muy contenta y ojala hubieras estado allí para verlo.

Te quiero

Lucy

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Feliz San Valentín!Atrasado...^^<strong>**

****No medio tiempo a terminar la historia ayer asi que la subo hoy aunque no sea 14 de febrero****

****Se agradecen los reviews :)****


End file.
